(i). Field of the Invention
An improved closure for a container is disclosed wherein at least the closure (eg. in the form of a lid) is moulded from plastic. More particularly, the closure is adapted for reuse, but to also indicate tampering once initially removed.
(ii). Description of the Related Art
Plastic and metal containers such as pails are used for holding chemicals including paints, solvents, oils, powders etc. It is desirable that the closure does not become detached from the container as a result of inadvertent dropping of the container and/or from shifting loads during handling, transport etc. At the same time, it is desirable that the closure be readily removable when access to container contents is required.
GB 2091706 discloses a container lid provided with a lid flange that merges into a releasing flange. The releasing flange can assume a position in which an inwardly extending rib of the flange can engage a sealing edge on a container flange or a container external bead. The releasing flange is fabricated to have a thin cross-section so that it can act as a bistable snap catch to be pivoted to an extreme position to release from the container flange or external bead, and be retained thereat by means of its inherent annular tension.
WO 2004/106185 discloses a container-closure arrangement in which the container comprises external and internal beads formed at the container rim, and a closure having first and second ledges for interlocking engagement with the respective external and internal beads. However, to enable closure removal from the container, a tear strip comprising the first ledge requires detachment from the closure so that the first ledge can be moved from its interlocking engagement with the external bead.
A reference herein to a prior art document is not an admission that the document forms a part of the common general knowledge of a skilled person in Australia or elsewhere.